Spencer & T-Bo's Smoothie Dip
by XxBulgingBulkaliciousXx
Summary: Carly's craving one of T-Bo's bulging banana but first she's gotta deal with a Dweeb like Freddy. Meanwhile Spencer and T-bo get into a sticky situation with Sam.


Carly was in a shitty mood she needed a smoothie. She was experiencing womanhood... For the first time. (In her menstrual cramps, she was craving, a smoothie). She had one special smoothie in mind: the BULGING BANANA. IN the whole city, T-Bo, her friend, made, the best Bulging Banana in the city. But in her pains she was willing to do ANYTHING for THAT smoothie, "the Bulging Banana.

She walked to the smoothie shop. Wanting that cold sweetness on her lips. At the smoothie shop she saw her friends Sam and Freddy.

"Hey Carl" Freddy burped because he just finished gulping down, his own big BUlging Banana. "T-Bo makes a bulging banana good!"

"I know" Carly said. She was extra bitchy, because her menstrual cramps were giving her pain. "Freddy dont be a bitch, where is T-Bo"

Feddy submitted to Carl. "he's in the frozen banana locker out back"

"Smell ya later" Carly said as she cropdusted her way to the counter.

T-Bo was in the locker like Freddy Said. He was busy putting one of those bulging bananas on a stick. "well hey there strange" Carly giggled.

"What's poopin babygirl" T-Bo banterered.

"I really Bulging Banana" Carly blushed.

"haha" T-Bo laughed. "i'll whip one up for ya" he arranged his Ticonderoga in his hands and made a note to himself. He wrote on his trusty notepad, _Make Carly a Bulging Banana. _

Suddenly, T-Bo caught a whiff of something funky. IT was the smell of her oderous womanhood drifting toward his nostrils. "What is that smeell," T-bo wondered aloud. Carly blushed. "Nothin! Uh, uh, it's an apple pie- i baked this morning, it's in my pants, haha," she laughed.

T-Bo smiled. So that was why her crotch area was such a mess.

"Oh! Looks like you've got a sticky situation on your hands then," T-Bo grinned. "do you want a rag"

"Ohm, no, i have i have some already" she smiled to her beau.

Meanwhile Spencer was home alone in his _own_ meat locker amusing himself. His newsest sculpture was almost done: the Bulging Banana. T-Bo was going to be so happy with the finished mould. Spencer finished the final veiny detail of his masterpiece, and kissed it on the tip of its head. "Mhm" Spencer pondered to himself. "But my Mona Lisa is missing its smile."

_Hmmm_, he thought... What does my banana need right now more than anything? ..._ BIngo_! Specner remembered a great technique he had glimpsed on at the internet. But too badly, his computer was out of batteries. "Tear," he thought, sadly.

He figured he'd walk over to the other room and than get on Carly's computer which was charged. That way, he'd get faster connection too. And have a little fun afterwards on his manly sites. When he sifted open Carly's laptop crack, he saw san extra open tab on the computer. It said: "Gibbi's Bulging Banana"

"Hmmmmm," Spencer thought in head head. "Gibbi's Bulging Banana? What is THAT?"

He couldn't click the tab fast enough. When he clicked the tab, dripping in sweat from all that anticipation and hard work from before he saw what was revealed by the tab. Gibbi's bulging banana was exactly what he thought it would be like he said to himself. "Shirt" Spencer said, "I gotta show this juiciness to wild child will get a kick out of this."

T-Bo moulded his bulging bana just how Carly wanted meanwhile: cold, wet, and smooth, and ready-to-go. "One bulging banana," he exclaimed flamingly "For my favorite apple pie covered customer" He winked at Carl.

Carly blushed and hurried over to get that Bulging Banana. After all she couldn't get inside her body fast enough. She'd been waiting ever since that special craving rolled around! There was a note on her Bulging Banana cup though. "Meet me in the banana locker in ten ;)" it said. Is this from T-Bo? she wondered to herself.

When she gingerly jumped in the locker ten minutes later. She was not impressed. Freddy was waiting there. "What do you want Dweeb?" Still on her journey of womanhood and being a bitch. "uh uh uh Nothing Carly" Freddy stammered.

Carly knew what was up. Feedy wanted a little more than a bulging banana smoothie... he wanted an apple pie, and he couldn't get it fast enough. "Make it fast Dweeb" she said.

"Ha ha, I couldn't make it fasters" He exclaimed. Carly unveiled her applie pie to Freddy. "Wow, Dank!" he exclaimed. "Dank puss." He observed.

Carly blushed even though Freddy was just being a Dweeb. "Are you gonan eat it or just let it sit there and rot" she laughed.

Freddy dove in! He couldn't get that taste fast enough, as he and Carly got out of the locker and got real suspicious from everybody in the shop and then on the street. The smeell was enticing him the whole way home, he wanted to do it all over again, and he couldn't do it all over again fast enough.

They bumped into Spencer as they rounded the block on the way to their building. He bumped into them and shouted loudly. "Hey watch it, Dweebs!" he snarled. "I've got some precious art here! My masterpiece!"

Carly laughed, "What masterpiece could even _you _make?"

Depressed by Carly's lame comment, he looked at Freddy. "What are you in such a good mood for Faggot"

"I just had apple pie for the first time!" he ejaculated.

Spencer had to go and he went on to T-Bo's smoothie shop hoping to drop off his bulging banana and maybe get his own big bulging manan on his lips by the time he got out of there. He got in the shop and he asked Sam who was still there to whip him up a bulging banana. He said jokingly.

"Loser, T-Bo's out back if you need a bulging banan that bad!"

Spencer chortled at this comment and sauntered on back to the banana locker. "Hey there bud" he said, seeing T-Bo whipping up another big banana. "Whayt's happening"

Spencer hid his sculpture behind his body. He knew T-Bo was just going to be psyked when he saw this sculpture was finally ready, in person. When Spencer whipped it out, T-bo couldn't handle it and he just looked up and screamed. He couldn''t have wanted that sculpture fast enough even if he tried.

Sam appeared in the doorway. "Nice model, jews. Now who's gonna whip me up over a bulging banana."

The two guys blushed. "i will" they ejaculated at the same time.

When Spencer and T-Bo started whipping up their dip, they added a special ingredient: SEMEN. They laughed out loud as Sam slurped it all up, and loved every minute of it. Then the two dudes high-fived.

But Spencer noticed something. The webcam from Carly's laptop had become detached and was on his belt the whole time! All of Carly's fans had seen him cum in Sam's mouth!

The end.

Spencer set it on the banana slcing board. "It's a beaut isn't it" He screamed!

"Yeah" T-Bo screamed back.


End file.
